Companion The missing M rated sections
by Precious Pup
Summary: These are the higher rated sections from my McGee centric Vampire story Companion. The rest of the 26 plus chapters of the story is under the T rating. Slash and fantasy abound as the team comes to deal with McGee being bound to an Immortal.
1. Chapter 26

"No!" Tim screamed panicked and afraid into the night.

Tim sat bolt upright in his bed and panted heavily into the darkness, his heart pounding in alarm and dripping with sweat. He wiped his hand across his brow as he sat naked on his bed surrounded in a tangle of white sheets. The bright moonlight made his familiar apartment bedroom dance with angular shadows as he forced himself to calm down.

It was only a dream. It was only a dream.

Tim repeated it to himself as he tried to slow the drumming of his heartbeat and an instant later he felt a soothing wash of cool air as his window opened soundlessly to the night air.

"Timothy?"

Tim sighed and bowed his head as Dante reached for him. The immortal sensed his Companions distress and didn't question further. Instead he stripped himself of his clothes and joined him in the bed pulling his companion into his strong cool arms.

Tim rested his head on Dante's chest and shuddered trying to free himself of the last vestiges of the horror which had overtaken him. It was soothing to surrender his overheated body to Dante's cool embrace and soft murmured endearments. It was his second night back since his stay in the hospital and the second night that he had had nightmares.

It wasn't the unprovoked attack of the four men that scared him most although that was how the dreams always started. It wasn't the surge of strength and purpose that had come with the swell of rage he had felt. It was the pain and the helplessness of his own body's healing which had terrorized him the most. He was completely out of control and he was doing it to _himself_. There was no one else to blame, no shadowy perpetrator forcing him to endue the unnatural harsh repairing of his bodily tissue. Just the screams of pain that he had to muffle and the panicked anguish that he had to endure.

This was Tim's fear. He was a man of science. He used his mind to understand problems and figure out a solution but he was suddenly playing a game where no one least of all him knew the rules. Where would it end? Had he set in motion something marvelous or something terrible in its creation?

Dante simply ran a hand up and down Timothy's back and listened to his heart beat slowly calm itself. Dante tried not to look at the yellowing ugly bruises and angry red scratches which still covered Tim's tender body. The fact that someone hurt his beloved angered him and that he hadn't been there this time to help him enraged him. Timothy didn't need his anger now so Dante studied the white ceiling as he slowly soothed the man in his arms.

"What's happening to me?" whispered up through the silence and Tim leaned up and looked at Dante with despairing eyes.

Dante burned to have the answers that would give Timothy the rest he so desperately needed but he had none.

"I am sorry Beloved but I do not know. All I can offer you is that I will be here to help you through this. To be changed slightly by being my Companion is one thing. It is inevitable that a mortal will change somewhat when linked to one so different to itself. As you have changed me in the time we have been together my Timothy. But what you have described to me…..what I _felt_ in you when it happened is something I do not understand."

Tim sank down again knowing that Dante had no more answers for him than he had the previous evening.

"Tell me about your…hunting tonight"

Dante stilled beneath his companion. This was something they generally avoided discussing as no matter what the situation Timothy knew that people died at the end of it.

When Dante didn't respond Tim pleaded.

"Please……I don't want to think about …….everything else that's going on. Every time I close my eyes I start dreaming again. I'm exhausted and to be honest a bit scared. I know we have spoken of it but never in detail and I think I need to know. I do not know what is happening to me and I need to know everything I can…in case it does one day affect me. Please Dante."

Still Dante hesitated and he felt Timothy reach for him through their connection which seemed to glisten gold in the darkness between them.

_Please Dante. It will not change what I think about you. I will not consider you a monster or a fiend. Dante I love you. _

Dante smiled sadly and reached down and gently kissed the top of Tim's head.

"You know I can never refuse you anything Little One"

Tim smiled softly into the darkness at the endearment and stilled to allow Dante tell his story.

"As you know I am very old Timothy. The older I get the stronger I become. My need for blood also lessons. Once when I was young I was like that young vampire that came after you. I was blood thirsty, territorial and savage. I didn't care where I found my victims and I was careless and over confident in my strength. There are few vampires in the world compared to humans but many vampires do not survive their own foolishness and arrogance. I did and as I got stronger I was able to decide and plan who my victims would be, free of the overwhelming bloodlust that controlled me. At first I used my powers to pick off the stupid and the weak…"

Tim squirmed in his arms at this admission from him and Dante hesitated unsure whether he should go on. Tim took in a deep breath and wrapped Dante's arm around him tighter. Dante took this as a sign to continue.

"But then I found more challenge, more fun" Dante paused again before continuing "in pursuing those of a criminal bent. They would often be up to their own plans, attempting concealment, creating diversions and mischief. I found it amused me to take the lives of those who planned such destruction. To end the lives of those who planned to kill others. Eventually I figured out that it wasn't just the challenge of the hunt but the satisfaction that in some way I was saving someone else. Someone who knew nothing about the sharp blade that had been waiting for them at the end of the alley."

Here Dante paused and Tim felt himself waiting curiously.

"It was quite a surprise to _feel_ something after so long. I found that I liked it. So I continued in this way for some time. Getting older and stronger and using my gifts to find those that meant harm to others. Eventually through I felt any feeling slipping away again and I continued this moral crusade out of habit and ease more than anything else. Time passed I do not know how long. It becomes more irrelevant as the centuries pass. Then I discovered that I was strong enough I could hear people calling to me. Crying out to me to end their lives. Begging me endlessly with desperate wails. I went first out of curiosity I think or it could have been boredom I do not know.

There was a man and when I appeared at the end of his bed he wept out of sheer joy. I did not understand it. He blessed me and called me his Dark Angel. He had prayed for me to come these many long nights."

"Dark Angel?" Tim smiled softly and Dante smoothed his sweat dried hair with a grin.

"Strange isn't it. All those long years a terror and a curse on mankind and he calls me his Angel. He was dying slowly and painfully and no one knew a cure. It was a form of cancer I believe his own body turning against him. His wife has passed on the year earlier and his young children had died of influenza before that. He was alone, in pain and he prayed every night to his God that he might die in the night and not be a burden to those that still cared for him."

Tim's voice was hesitant "So you killed him…didn't you?"

Dante looked up at the ceiling remembering the mans face and how hope had spread across his face when Dante in all his fierceness appeared before him.

"Yes Timothy I did. I was quick and it was painless for him. He whispered Thank you to me as he died. When I returned the next night there was no uproar about a murder no scandal or pursuit. His body was laid out ready for burial and his neighbors were grateful that his pain was finally over."

The silence stretched out between the mortal and the vampire for some minutes as Tim absorbed Dante's story. Then Dante stirred from his stillness and continued.

"From then on that was how I hunted. I had even less need of blood than I ever had before and I simply waited until I was called. Those in pain, those already dying in one form or the other. At first it gave me a sense of purpose and I felt reinvigorated to continue existing. Eventually this too faded and I found I continued from convenience. With a suicide note already written who would notice a few less liters of blood from a slashed wrist down the drain? I am careful and there are no fingerprints, DNA or any sign of me ever being there. I don't have to worry about disposing of a body or witnesses or being hunted. Essentially they are going to kill themselves one way or the other. It could be a rope or pills or a sharp blade. I just ensure that it is painless for them and some of them see my arrival as confirmation that there is more to life than what they know. They die in peace hoping for another chance on the other side."

"Dark Angel" Tim whispered again fascinated with this vision of the creature in whose arms he was wrapped.

Dante smiled "It also means less risk of discovery than simply snatching people off the street. Times and technology have changed and it becomes more difficult with people like you around investigating missing people and violent crimes. Not impossible but more difficult." Dante teased Timothy and ruffled his hair.

Tim found himself grinning and felt the weight in his heart ease slightly. Yes Dante still took life but faced with the same situation many people made the same decision everyday. They killed those they cared about to end their suffering.

Admittedly they didn't eat them afterward though.

Dante squeezed Timothy tight in his arms.

"Do you know what it is like for me to have you in my life? I had become so old I felt nothing and couldn't be touched by anything. I was slowly slipping away into unbecoming that was why I set out to search for a Companion. Entire centuries slipped through my fingers without me noticing. And now? Do you know what I did yesterday?"

Tim turned himself in Dante's arms to look down at him and couldn't help smiling at the Vampires enthusiasm.

"I brought a _Watch_"

Tim smiled but didn't really understand the significance and Dante laughed.

"Don't you see my beloved one? With you in my life I don't just count the centuries. I count the _days_. I count the _hours_. The _minutes_ until I can be by your side. I find myself wondering when you will be finished with work. When will you have returned home from your movie? Even the weather interests me because it affects you. Are you cold? Did you get wet today? Everything has become precious to me. Everything has meaning for me because of _you_."

Dante placed his hands on either side of his face and drew him into a passionate kiss filled with longing and love. Tim eventually had to pull back panting grinning in spite of himself.

"Ok breathing may be optional for you but I'm still pretty fond of it" Tim panted.

Dante suddenly looked hesitant and Tim cocked his head.

"What is it?"

Dante icy blue eyes stared into Tim's gentle green ones. His voice was softer than Tim had heard it for a long time.

"Would you let me drink from you? I long to taste you but I know that you are scared that the changes you feel ….will become worse if you do. I am here holding you in my arms but it is another that I taste after my earlier ……hunting. I know you understand but it seems wrong to me, a betrayal. I long for it to be your blood that I taste on my tongue."

Tim stilled in Dante's arms and considered his question. Could he ask Dante to never drink from him again? Is that even what was causing the changes? Dante's magic? Or was it something deep inside himself? Did he want to never experience that deep connection again?

Tim thought about how he felt when he tried to stay away from Dante for a few weeks. How he tried to push him away even as his own heart broke. How he felt empty and distant from everyone around him as if he was sealed behind glass walls barely participating in his own life.

Tim turned to Dante lying completely still beneath him trying to give him the chance to answer honestly. Tim stroked Dante's perfect and impossibly beautiful cheek as the vampire looked longingly at him.

Tim bowed his own head regretfully and tried to hide his smirk. How could Dante possibly think he would deny him that?

Dante suddenly hissed and grabbed Tim's wrists and rolled on top of him. Tim felt the laughter bubbling up inside of him as he feebly wrestled with the immortal. Dante growled angrily and Tim might have been afraid if it wasn't for the hope that shone in the vampires eyes.

"Oh you think to trick me do you? Think you are the clever little mortal boy who has me twisted around his finger do you?"

Tim laughed and wriggled as Dante teased him pinning him to the bed. Dante grinned delighted. It was good to have his playful companion back again. For two days he had watched Timothy's beautiful worried eyes fill with anguish and remembered pain. It had been devastating to once again realize how helpless he was when it came to helping his Companion.

Dante's eyes flashed in the darkness and Tim's laughter died away as Dante buried his fangs into his neck.

With a moaning cry Tim felt himself buck beneath Dante as they joined together and Dante's magic flowed through his blood. Tim's eyes flew open at the intensity of it and he felt as if his blood has turned to molten quicksilver flowing not red but silver and gold. The floodgates opened and he was awash in images. His sisters first Christmas day, Abby's laugh, the rejection letters for his book, Erin Kendall lying dead on the floor, Gibbs in a hospital bed burned, his published book on a shelf in a book store, Tony patting him on the back for a job well done, Ziva's dark hair………….

It was too much! Dante swallowed and thirsted and drank desperately before wrenching himself away with a keening cry. He gathered Timothy up in his arms and shuddered as his blood burned its way through his limbs. Pleasure so intense it was almost pain gripped them and they trembled through the aftermath.

The mortal and the immortal stared at each other in the darkness and as their eyes met there was an almost audible snap and they felt the connection between them flare gold. What had felt tremulous and hesitant like spiders gossamer silk between them was now a steel cable made up of gold thread.

Dante reached for Tim through the connection and he could not just sense him but he could _feel_ him. He could feel his heart beat and the rush of blood through his veins. He could feel the expansion and contraction of Timothy lungs as he sucked in great gasps of air. Timothy started at Dante his eyes made huge with wonder as he felt the vampire's strength and unchangability. His cells didn't die, didn't recreate, while his own body was a riot of chaos Dante's body felt calm and ordered.

_Your blood has changed. It is somehow…MORE than it was?_

Dante's voice full of uncertainty echoed in Tim's head and he nodded.

_Do not be afraid Timothy. Please._

Tim could hear the almost begging tone in Dante's voice and he tried to smile to ease the vampire's fears.

Dante gently pushed Tim down onto the bed and Tim could feel his wonder as he explored his body with his hands feeling the sensation of the warm blood moving through his veins, the muscles contracting under his touch, the hitch in Tim's breathing as he found a sensitive spot.

_I can feel you. And what you feel._

Tim smiled genuinely as he felt Dante's wonder and desire and love wash over him through the connection.

_And I can feel you._

Dante smiled his eyes fully of mischief.

Slowly he slid down to the end of the bed and began placing kisses up both sides of Tim's bare legs. Tim felt his heart rate pick up and he began to breathe quicker as Dante got closer to….

Dante grinned as he felt his companion's excitement and nervousness through the new found depth of connection between them. This was something they had never tried before. They had been tender and intimate in other ways but vampires by nature were unchanging and unfeeling making physical sex rather one sided between them. They found a sort of physical connection and release when Dante shared of Tim's blood and that had seemed to be enough to keep them both satisfied.

Until now.

Dante gently blew cool air over Timothy hardening cock and nuzzled his balls drowning himself in the glorious scent of his companion. And then groaned as a bolt of sheer mortal lust shot through his veins.

Dante closed his eyes and savored it. It had been so long. The physical desire he had felt for Timothy before seemed like a pale shadow in comparison. A memory of what he should feel. But this? Dante could feel his heart race, blood pound and sweat bead on his brow and all he wanted was for Timothy to grab hold of his cock and stroke and hold him tight.

Wait was that _Timothy_ feeling that?

Tim panted and felt Dante's echoed desire and reached for the vampires cock and felt the cool flesh suddenly stiffen and harden in his hand.

Dante's eyes flew open as Tim moaned as if he was the one being touched. He could feel Timothy and himself and their mutual desires all wrapped around each other. Tim began to pull gently on Dante's firm sensitive flesh and Dante thought he would go insane with pleasure. It had been _so_ long. It shouldn't even be possibly that he was feeling this, that he was able to respond this way. Dante flung rational thought out the window and reveled in the sensation of mortal desire and burning passion searing through his veins.

_Timothy!_

Tim felt Dante's hunger suddenly burning through him and he knew what the vampire was going to do. With a moan he clenched the sheets in anticipation as Dante quickly knelt over him and took his hot hard cock into his mouth.

Dante swept his tongue along the length of the warm sensitive flesh in his mouth and he could _feel_ Timothy's pleasure mingling with his own at the taste and the feel of him in his mouth. Dante suckled harder wanting to taste his Companion in a new way. To taste the salt not of his blood but of his orgasm in his mouth. Tim panted and writhed almost rigid as Dante deliriously worked his hard cock in his eager mouth while he fondled his balls and stroked every inch of his bare companion's flesh he could get his hands on.

_Dante! Please don't stop! Please!_

Tim was helpless beneath him, pinned to the bed by Dante's strength, begging almost incoherently in Dante's mind for more and yet simultaneously completely silent. Dante thirsted for more and felt his fangs descend. With evil humor he ran the hard edge of one of his fangs down Timothy's hot sensitive flesh and rejoiced at the answering cry.

Dante felt the trembling in his thighs and the growing tension gathering and realized that that was what Timothy was feeling. Dante moaned through his full mouth at the sensation and the answering bolt of pleasure was enough to almost roll his eyes back into his head. Heart pounding, breath gasping, muscle tensing, sweat forming, cock hardening, head tossing, delirious abandon.

Timothy bucked again beneath him and cried out and Dante swallowed and then savored the salty musk and flavor of his companion. Licking, sucking and mouthing eagerly at Timothy's quivering cock Dante relished their pleasure until Timothy with a limp shove begged him to release him.

Dante knelt back, the moonlight showing up the hard planes of his gloriously beautiful bare body, his eyes spinning fierce blue and he grinned hungrily down at Tim as he sprawled naked and uncaring in the center of the bed.

"Oh my sweet companion. Do the gifts you give me never cease?"

Tim just continued panting as his heart still hammered in his chest and smiled knowing that Dante could feel whatever he would say anyway. His eyes roamed over Dante's naked form as he knelt next to him his body pale and perfect amongst the twisted white sheets. His dark almost black silky hair and full lips, long strong muscular thighs and sculpted chest, broad shoulders and perfect hands all received Tim's adoring gaze. Tim's eyes drifted down over the taut flat stomach he envied and settled on Dante's magnificent …….

Dante grinned wickedly "My my Companion you are _hungry_. Still that is good as I certainly intend on doing that again."

Tim felt himself flush as for the first time he wondered what it would be like to be actually consumed by Dante, burned away to nothing by the heat of his desire.

Dante leaned over and pulled Timothy up into a scorching kiss, his skin cool under his heated touch.

_I have a lot of time to make up for Companion…………._

*******************************************************************

Abby sat bolt upright at the echo of a cry she heard in her mind. It was disconcerting as it was two voices crying out as one. She searched through it then smirked as she felt the familiarity in it.

She lay back down in bed and pulled the covers up laughing to herself.

Yeah right they didn't have sex. That one was enough to wake her up on the other side of town!


	2. Chapter 29

Tim walked up to the dilapidated club with Abby by his side and couldn't help smirking as everyone stared as they walked past.

"McGee…this is going to be so cool! This place was an old bordello dance hall but they are tearing it down to put some eco friendly multi level car park in. Can you imagine the stories this old place could tell? It's probably seen more sex and disgrace than the White House"

Abby enthusiastically chatted as she waived to friends in passing as they got closer.

Tim could also feel Dante's eyes burning into him from where he stood concealed in the darkness. The outfit he had chosen had obviously got Dante's seal of approval as he was currently filling his head with searing lustful images consisting mostly of tearing his clothes off and having his wicked way with his Companion in the street.

Tim swallowed and tried to clear his head of the images that were making it difficult for him to control his straining erection. And in the fitted pants he was wearing _that _was making it difficult for him to walk.

"Hey there beautiful people" Dante growled as he stepped in between the two of them and slid a cool arm around both Tim and Abby's waist. Abby jumped in surprise.

"Oh hey. Wow. Seriously you look HOT! Oh we are so going to clean up tonight I can just feel it"

Dante grinned and stepping in front of them, did a slow twirl with his arms out.

"Do I look nice and human?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Tim's eyes hungered for him and eagerly took in his bright cobalt blue silk shirt that he wore completely open showing off his glorious pale chest. He had the sleeves rolled up as well and he had paired the shirt with shiny black leather pants and sharp black ankle boots.

With his pale skin, bright searing blue eyes and prominent fangs he needed no other adornment than his beauty to draw the attention of the growing crowds lining up to enter the club.

"How about we make a real entrance tonight? What do you think Abby?" Dante turned to her with a grin.

"Ok what do you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?" Dante smirked and Abby looked over his shoulder at Tim who was trying not to laugh at Dante's theatrics.

"Ok"

"Then hold tight to me"

Abby felt a whooshing sound in her ears and suddenly everything went black and then she found herself standing on top of the mirrored bar _inside_ the club. There was a moment's hesitation and then she struck a snarling pose flashing her fangs at the startled audience.

Dante snapped his black leather wings out behind Abby and Tim and his voice carried to the far corners of the club even though it was only soft.

"We have arrived" He hissed and he held out a hand to first Abby and then Tim and the three of them stood on top of the bar as the center of attention as patrons crowded around. White smoke curled around their feet and fell in a continuous sheet to the floor. Their reflections showing black, red and white bounced off the many mirrors in the room throwing the effect further.

"We are poets of the flesh. Be warned" Tim declared ominously with a flash of his fangs.

Spontaneous applause broke out from the crowd as Dante and Tim jumped down and then helped Abby down off the bar.

"We are poets of the flesh? Be warned?" Abby raised an eyebrow at Tim who blushed slightly.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away. But it seemed appropriate."

Dante smiled "No it was perfect."

Abby turned to Dante who appeared completely normal now that his wings had once again vanished.

"Aren't you worried about being discovered doing things like that?" Abby enquired and Dante shrugged.

"The more obvious it is the less people seem to notice. If anyone asks I'm the next Chris Angel. I put a suggestion in the mind of the manager that I was here this afternoon scouting around for somewhere to do some effects. Its all smoke and mirrors. Besides I thought you might like to make an impression. It sounds like you're here to win?"

Abby smiled "Oh yes definitely"

*******************************************************************

Abby had danced and disappeared into the crowd at times to say hello to friends before returning eagerly to their side and Dante had terrified several people when he had suddenly turned up at the bar to get them drinks. Tim had watched Dante and Abby dance in perfect synchronization to several songs together, enthusiastically refusing their entreaties for him to join them preferring to watch from the sidelines.

The three of them had scored an old long wooden chaise lounge. It was scratched and chipped but its gold paint and faded red velvet attested to its former glory. From their prime spot in a corner of the large room they could check out all of the other party goers.

The music pounded through the club and Tim watched in amazement as a parade of different outfits clamored for his attention. There were black fairies, hunch backs, mad scientists and weird and wonderful monsters and freaks of all kinds. One guy was dressed completely normally except for a woman's heeled shoe tied on top of his head.

That fascinated Tim more than some of the more complex outfits.

Tim looked across the large room with its crystal chandeliers, exposed wiring, molding plaster walls, mirrored pillars, sagging velvet curtains and various alcoves and stages to see who Abby was pointing at.

"See? The Minotaur? I think he's our main competition."

Tim squinted to see a man in bare feet with torn jeans wearing a large horned bulls head. He was completely shirtless and the shining strobeing lights picked up the sheen of sweat on his sculpted chest and broad muscular shoulders.

"Would you like me to take him out for you Abby?" Dante grinned evilly and Abby laughed.

"Oh no thanks. I think I can live with a bit of competition."

Dante nodded then he sat up, turned to Abby and gave her a little bow.

"By the way Mistress Abigail I must thank you personally for the invitation tonight. I have been to many parties over the decades but it has been many lifetimes since I was actually _invited_ to one"

Abby inclined her head formally in return.

"Well Dante I hope to see that rectified in the future. I'm hoping you can drag McGee out for a bit more fun. He was in danger of becoming a real stick in the mud."

Dante laughed as he sprawled back between Abby and Tim across the couch. Tim couldn't help notice the number of people looking towards them admiringly. He knew they must make quite an interesting trio and Dante couldn't help but draw stares as he radiated sex appeal and masculine energy. What was surprising Tim though was the number of stares HE was getting from women passing through the crowd.

"_You should not be surprised Companion at your own beauty. Just remember who it was that you came with tonight"_

Dante smirked at Tim and placed a possessive hand on his warm thigh and squeezed.

Tim tried to look thoughtful

"_Abby?"_ he questioned innocently and Dante growled at him playfully.

"What's up?" Abby asked feeling that she had missed something.

"Oh it appears that my Companion is feeling mischievous tonight, that's all"

"Really?" Abby grinned "Well let's get him down to dance then. As punishment"

Dante laughed again as Tim's smile fell "I like the way you think Dream Walker."

The two of them turned to a protesting Tim and pulled him down off the couch and onto the dance floor. Before Tim could argue that he really wasn't that great a dancer he found himself sandwiched between Dante and a laughing Abby on the crowded dance floor.

After the initial clumsiness it didn't actually take that much for him to fall into a sort of rhythm with the music as Dante and Abby swayed and ground against him. Tim felt the couple of drinks he had drunk lightening his concerns as Dante stroked his ass through the soft leather of his pants and wove his hands around his waist and slid his fingertips up under his jacket to touch his bare flesh. Abby had wedged one thigh either side of Tim's and was slowly working the zip on Tim's jacket down trying to get a better look at the ink work of the tattoo as she swayed against him.

Tim lolled his head back against Dante's shoulder as he felt the hands running all over him and the music seemed to be pounding as fast as his heart beat. He felt so hot with them pressed against him and Dante's hands felt so cool against his skin. Touching him……

Tim's eyes snapped open.

"Uh guys would you mind…uh backing off a bit?" Tim's voice was a bit strangled as he struggled to fight his arousal. How embarrassing!

Abby ignored him and simply pushed the jacket open wider baring more of his pale chest to her gaze and what felt like half the dance floor who were watching the charismatic threesome.

Dante reached deeper for his companion's thoughts to see what was bothering him and gasped as he felt his heart pound and the blood rushing and his breath hitching. Dante moaned in Tim's ear as he felt his companion's mortal lust over run him and he hardened in response.

"Abby!" Tim squeaked "we need to get off the dance floor right NOW"

"What? Why? I thought you were enjoying it?" Abby suddenly registered the heat straining against her hip and the hungry predatory look in Dante's eyes from over Tim's shoulder.

"Oh. Ok" Abby grinned and turning pushed her way through the heaving crowd until they made it back to 'their' lounge in the dark far corner. It was a mark of their presence that it had been left untouched for them to return to.

Tim was sucking in deep breathes knowing that if he could control himself that Dante by extension would be able to as well.

_I don't want you to control yourself….I want to take you right now over the back of this couch. I want to tear off those pants and I don't care whose watching. I want to …._

"You are not helping Dante! Stop it!" Tim implored "I don't want to leave the party yet. Let's just sit down for a moment please?"

Abby was trying not to laugh as Tim's face flamed bright red and Dante seemed in danger of simply carrying him off somewhere.

Abby plonked herself down in Dante's lap and Tim gave her a grateful look while he took refuge in the darkness and sagged back against the back of the couch trying to ease the tension in his pants.

Abby tried to take Dante's mind off ravaging McGee by talking about everything that popped into her head but it didn't seem to be working.

Instead Dante simply slid his free hand slowly up Tim's inner thigh kneading his flesh as he went.

Abby turned on his lap "Easy there Mister…any higher and you are going to be committing a sexual act on a Federal Agent"

Dante grinned wolfishly and his eyes sparked blue.

_Would you really care?_

Abby blinked as she felt Dante in her head. She found herself whispering softly her own curiosity and arousal getting the best of her.

"He would never go for it"

_Let me take care of that…..Just cover for us….._

Dante turned to Tim and started working his still firm cock through his leather pants and Tim's eyes popped open. He panted nervously

"What are you doing? Someone will see!"

Dante smiled reassuringly as Abby moved sideways from her vantage point on Dante's lap and placed her legs on top of Tim's blocking the view of his crotch from prying eyes.

_Its dark…..we are alone here in this corner……Abby will cover for us….no one will know….Companion I must have you…._

Dante finished his words with an image on him kneeling at Tim's feet and sucking and swirling his tongue around his shuddering erection. Tim moaned and sagged back and Dante grinned at Abby.

_See?_

Abby was attempting to look innocent as Dante pulled down Tim's zipper and got his hand around his now ragingly hard cock. Tim was panting as Dante projected his excitement and lust back to him. Abby was surprised when it was Dante who moaned in her ear and she could feel Dante pulse underneath her.

She realized what McGee had tried to explain to her once. McGee and Dante were linked so Dante could feel McGee's pleasure in the hand job he was receiving and they could talk and feel each other mind to mind so each knew exactly what the other wanted.

Abby grinned. Well damn this probably wasn't going to take long then.

Dante panted in her ear and his hand gripped and slid urgently as Tim curled his fists together and bit his lip to stop the small cry's slipping out.

Abby shooed away a bartender who was coming to collect their empty glasses and waived cheekily at a couple of people who were staring a little too knowingly at their not so dark corner.

"Oh FUCK Dante……" Tim whispered strained.

There was a shudder from Dante and a twitch and then he quickly bent down behind Abby. Abby politely turned away and looked into the distant crowd as she heard Tim come with a whimper when Dante swallowed his cock eagerly and sucked him clean as he shuddered.

Abby attempted to nonchalantly check her nails as she waited for Tim to recover. She heard him struggle to sit up and then his zipper being pulled back up.

"Thank you Abby" Dante whispered into her ear "I needed that"

Abby giggled and she turned to look at McGee again who was flushing bright red under her scrutiny.

She grinned "You are looking a little flushed there Timmy. I might go and get us all some cold drinks what do you think?"

Tim stammered overcome with embarrassment

"Abby…I'm sorry I shouldn't have ….we shouldn't have…"

Abby just raised her hand and cut him off "Don't worry about it. I would have done it if I was in the same situation. Besides I don't think you had much of a choice in the matter really."

Dante grinned as Abby headed towards the bar and Tim banged his head repeatedly against the back of the couch.

"You know Timothy. I think I really like her"

******************************************************************

"And the winner is….. Dante's Coven!"

The crowd cheered as Dante strutted up to the podium followed by Abby and Tim. Dante bowed before waiving Abby forward to accept the large trophy. She stood in front of the crowd grinning looking magnificent in her tight scarlet red PVC corset, black mini skirt and boots. There were several hoots and whistles at her and Dante stepped forward and arced sparks between his fingers and Tim attempted to look menacing or at least mysterious on her other side.

Abby threw back her head and laughed before linking arms with Dante and Tim and making her way back to the dance floor.

The announcer stepped back in front of the microphone "Thank you everyone for your efforts tonight. I hope you stay on and continue to party with us. You don't even have to worry about wrecking the place as the demolition crew will be here tomorrow anyway to tear this place down."

The crowd roared and the music started up again in full swing.

***********************************************************

"Yeah" Abby punched the night air and whirled to find her guys as she pulled herself away from a congratulatory crowd.

She took a few steps and peered down the side alley that ran the length of the club and smiled.

Dante had Tim pushed up against the side of the building and he seemed to have his head buried in his neck. Tim's eyes were shut and he had a look of ecstasy on his face as he clung limply to Dante.

Abby smile faded away as she stood alone in the car park with her trophy in her hand. It had been a great night but ultimately at the end of it she was alone again.

Abby had always hoped that when the time came for her to settle down into a more secure sort of relationship that she would be able to return to McGee. He was someone who didn't judge her for being different and didn't insist on answers when she cried out frightened in the night by the things she had seen. He would just hold her and soothe her until she fell asleep in his arms once more. He understood how committed she was to NCIS and her work and didn't begrudge the hours she put in. He was someone who was caring and intelligent and gentle.

Now as Abby watched her friend wrapped around Dante as they whispered to each other she could feel their intimacy and she knew that that path was forever closed to her. She could never go back to Tim now. He had already found someone else who surprised and challenged him.

The pain hit her harder than she realized and Abby felt tremendously alone. Why couldn't she find someone like Dante? Someone who would understand that she was different and love her anyway. Someone who could keep up with her bursts of energy and frantic razor sharp mind? She had been at that party too when McGee and Dante had met for the first time. Why hadn't he picked her?

*******************************************************************

Dante groaned as he healed the puncture wounds in Tim's neck.

"Do you know what you smell like to me? Like sex, sweat, blood and leather." Dante whispered burying his head back into his Companions neck and drowning himself in Timothy's intoxicating scent.

"Do you know what we are going to do? I'm going to take you home with me but we aren't going to be able to get there fast enough. So we are going to fuck quick and fast still wearing our leather on the top of the mausoleum where we spent our first night together. And then I'm going to take you to your big bed and I'm going to peel your clothes slowly off you and make love to you again on the silk sheets until you're crying my name. And then you know what I'm going to do?"

Tim just shook his head and stared back helpless at the vampire that held him with his adoring lustful whirling blue gaze.

Dante leaned in closer and whispered into Tim's ear "As dawn approaches I'm going to bring you down into my coffin and I'm going to fuck you deep and slow until you are so exhausted you fall asleep with me still inside you"

Tim swallowed

"Let's go."

Dante laughed as Tim grabbed his hand and staggered off the wall, his knees still weak from where Dante had drunk from him.

"Farewell Abby" Dante bowed politely while Tim waived and tugged Dante around the corner at the same time.

"Yeah bye Abby! Thanks for inviting us. I had a great time" Tim smiled and Abby smiled sadly back as she watched him weaving slightly as if drunk his mind already far way on whatever Dante had promised him.

"Bye guys!" Abby waived and a minute later she saw a slight flash light up the edge of the street and she knew they were gone.

Abby stood alone again and sighed. Well she should try and get hold of a cab. She hoisted the large trophy under her arm and started to trudge back towards the entrance to the club. Maybe she could find someone to share a ride home?

*******************************************************************

Lyric smiled his lips pulling back in an unfamiliar grimace. It was ridiculous really. Dante hadn't just got himself a human Companion, how he had human's _friends_, he was going to human _parties._

Lyric had felt the Dream Walkers yearning and deep loneliness and he found himself changing his plans. Oh yes this would be so much better. The ultimate betrayal would come from someone he trusted. The sweetness of it appealed to Lyric.

He would have to be careful. She was a Dream Walker and powerful in her own way but still it would be worth the risk. He could find out so much this way and have not just the Companion but Dante himself destroyed.

Lyric smiled again as he watched her standing alone and vulnerable in the dark.

*******************************************************************

Monday morning was the very first time the white roses were delivered to Abby's lab.


	3. Chapter 30

_(Ok Im am putting this into the M section mopstly becuase of the violence of this chapter. Im not quite sure how Im going to edit this down into the T section so I will do that later. I wanted to give you a better idea of Lyric and his plans.)_

Lyric carefully pulled out his battered parchment charts and gently weighted them with the crystals. When did the stars decree would be a good time for misinformation? For sleight of hand? How much longer did he have to play with the Dream Walker before she would become his?

Lyric studied the numbers and worked through his calculations, systematically repositioning the worn brass model of the major star system as he went. Lifetimes had passed and he knew that the charts had to be corrected so many times to correlate to today's time frames that they were near useless but still he could not bare to throw them away or source his information from the internet. No. This was important and had little to do with today's science.

As he sat back and considered the answer, next Friday his eyes as they always did drifted to the dark smear on the edge of one of the scrolls.

Myra.

Lyric scowled as he considered all that he had and still he wasn't free of her. When he had been human he had been an astrologer in Venice. At that time Venice was the powerhouse of the modern world and everything in the world eventually passed through its ports on its way to the Royal Courts and houses of Europe. The ruling classes were educated, wealthy and would dabble in everything illicit if there was a profit in it. Lyric had been rich and trusted by the most powerful merchant families. They would come to him and ask when would be the best time to launch their new ship? Or should their fourth daughter marry the silk trader or the spice trader? Which match was the most advantageous?

He had sumptuous apartments, several servants and wore nothing but the best silk, velvet and brocade. He was handsome, rich and in the prime of his life. He had spent years scrabbling to the top of a dangerous and cut throat pile of money hungry thieves and nobles. Finally he could afford to indulge in some of his darker past times and luxurious desires including keeping two mistresses.

The first mistress Clarissa was tall, pale and elegant with a beauty that would dazzle the eye. She was clever and witty and would accompany him to plays and to the opera. She irritated him with her intelligence and he knew that she considered him impotent. The thought that he was so repulsed by her he was physically unable to be aroused around her would never cross her mind. He cared nothing for her except that she wore clothes well and she allowed him certain connections. She was like a sharp edged pebble in his shoe that he must constantly ignore and continue on with.

Lyric would fall asleep at night sometimes and fantasize about how he would kill her. Would he slash her throat and watch as she tried to scream, her blood bubbling up through her clawed fingers and pouring across her pale skin? Or would he drive his horses into a froth and run her down in the street the steel shod hooves of the foaming beasts crushing her and tearing her flesh from her bones?

Oh he would look devastated of course. Oh I couldn't stop them. How could this have happened? Oh my darling Clarissa! He would tear his hair out in grief and run through the city in near madness…until the death was deemed accidental.

And then others would come to him with plans to soothe him and offer him information in exchange for gold and a place in his bed.

When his dark thoughts got too much and threatened to ruin the position he had created for himself he would go where he always went. To his other mistress Myra. The one no one knew about. Myra was the daughter of a pig farmer. She was tiny, big breasted and as plain as a piece of paper.

Lyric would come to her enraged over his fate that he must kneel and scrape to those that considered themselves better than he. And he would beat her.

He would beat her until the fear started to rise in her eyes that perhaps this would be the time that he went too far and he killed her. Then she would break free and run. He could chase her crashing through her tiny apartment and capture her pinning her small body beneath his, hearing her heart fluttering desperately like a tiny bird and her frightened gasps. It was then he felt his power over her. She was helpless with her life in his hands.

It aroused him and he would find himself scrabbling at her torn skirts and sinking himself desperately inside her, again and again crooning his desire and love for her into her ear as she held him.

And perhaps it was love. Perhaps she was the only woman he ever cared for. Afterward she would smile at him through her cracked and swollen lips and pull her dress up over her swelling bruises. He would ignore her torn thin patchy hair and battered face and tell her how beautiful she was. She would serve him tea from china cups and sit in his lap and he would tell her what he would tell no one else knowing that her heart was his. She would never betray him.

They seemed to match somehow as there were times when she begged him to punish her simply so that she would be able to forgive him and be held by him.

And so he would twist her tiny wrists with rough rope and draw the rope across the beams until she was standing on her tip toes and then he would lightly whip her marveling at the cross work of red strips across her dusky flesh. He loved the sound of her tears soaked cries, her dull grey eyes wide with pain as her body responded to his.

Sometimes he would be so desperate for her he would feel himself hardening just at the thought of her pain and he would rush to her rooms kicking the door in. At times he would even skip the beating and just roughly throw her to the ground and take her driving into her flesh without warning. Afterwards she seemed to understand his panic and she would be the one to sooth him, running her hand down his back as he panted still inside her.

Everything had been perfect.

That is until the night Lyric was at the top of his tower above his rooms taking readings for a nobles chart. The night was dark but clear and the stars sparkled brightly over head when he heard the lightest footstep behind him. He whirled in alarm the key to the only door still securely in his pocket. It was then that he saw her.

She was as beautiful as a rising dawn with flaming red hair and a strange green satin dress the likes of which he had never seen. The color matched her eyes as she studied him.

"I have been watching you. You have ambition and ruthlessness. That is something I would like beside me. I have decided to give you a gift so that you can join me. Together we can rule the city and destroy all those in our path"

Lyric backed away until he felt the edge of the stone tower behind him. He had his own plans. He didn't want anything to do with this woman who looked at him with contempt. How dare she? She knew nothing of him.

"No. I don't want whatever it is you wish to give me"

She had smiled then and it had made his blood run cold.

"You refuse a mighty gift. Perhaps I didn't make it clear that you didn't have a choice in the matter."

Before he could think of an answer, faster than he could blink she was at his throat and he screamed as he was flooded with a burning white hot pain. He felt his heart stop and he screamed into the darkness……..

It was days later before he could collect himself enough to escape out of the underground room he seemed to have been placed in. Everything looked strange as if he was looking at things through foreign eyes, everything felt different although he knew he had walked these streets a thousand times before.

It was night and he had returned to his apartments only to find a crowd clustered around the bottom of the building. Something made him hesitate and he hid in the shadows. He found he could easily overhear the whispered conversations.

"Who is she?"

"What a terrible way to die"

"Do you think she was pushed?"

"She looks in a terrible state but she was dressed fine enough. She must belong to someone? Fancy two tragedies in so short a time…"

Lyric made his way to the edge of the milling crowd. And a screaming madness overcame him.

Myra.

She had leapt from the tower to crush her tiny body against the hard curved cobblestone bridge below. In desperation she had declared her love ultimately when she had heard of his death. It had been presumed that he had fallen from the tower into the canal below. His equipment was there, the remains of a half eaten meal, a cry was heard and the only exit or entrance was still locked from the tower side when the city guards were asked to investigate.

Lyric stared at her crushed body. She was the only one that understood him. She was the only one who would never betray him.

He had turned then and with the crazed blood lust of the newly formed vampire he had hunted down the one who made him and torn her to pieces. He had barely heard her screams as her blood filled his mouth.

Clarissa had been next and Lyric had torn into her tall thin body feeling her bones snap like frail twigs beneath his strength. He had enjoyed the screaming, her panic as she realized who it was at her window. There had been others too. So many it was thought the plague had returned to Venice that summer.

Lyric had barely heard the screams of others as he hunted through the centuries and the countries slowly acquiring power and wealth again.

He had been lost. And then he had seen Dante.

Dante had swept through the night sky like a vision, his wings rippling like a monarch's cloak. Dante with the strength of a life even centuries longer than his own. A solitary vampire who could have ruled those around him and chose not to.

Lyric had followed and studied him trying to understand this creature that was so different from him. The more he learned the more disgusted he became.

A lowly Roman foot solder who now only killed those that asked for death. Dante who wanted to feel again. A vampire who searched for a human Companion. A vampire who was _happy_.

How could one such as this weald the power he had? It was a waste.

Lyric found he had a purpose and that was to make sure that Dante understood that those with power needed to fight to keep it or be destroyed by those who wanted it. There was no middle ground.

Next Friday. Lyric felt relief. It was difficult to visit the Dream Walker in her dreams and shield his true intentions from her. She was strong and he found he had to be brief. He had never romanced anyone in his life and he was finding it a challenge.

Still. When he was done it would be a magnificent victory. Dante dead and hopefully the sweet Companion could be kept alive enough to act as his personal blood slave. Lyric delighted over the idea that every time he drank from the Boy he would be able to relive his triumph and Dante's destruction.

And Abigail. The Dream walker. Lyric felt nothing but revulsion for the woman who reminded him of Clarissa with her quick mind and tall slim build. He would enjoy killing her when he didn't need her anymore. Lyric smiled as he imagined her face as she watched her friends betrayed and then brutally slaughtered one by one. Perhaps he would leave her until last so she could enjoy it too. It would make her pain all the sweeter.

Lyric shook his head. Too soon. Don't get ahead of your self. There is much to be done first. She needs to trust you. Trust you enough to betray those she held dear. What was her greatest weakness? Her friends. He couldn't involve the Companion. In fact he was trying to keep him as far away from his plans as possible. There was another though……..What was his name? Tony.

Lyric smiled and called to Antonia.

A moment later she appeared at his door and bowed though she found it hard to keep the sneer from her face. She had been an Irish whore taken by 18th century slavers and she found Lyrics imposed rule difficult to accept.

No matter. She was beautiful and deadly.

_Could you seduce this man?_

Lyric sent her an image of the handsome dark haired man with a laughing smile and sparkling eyes.

_Of course!_

Antonia replied with contempt. Human men hadn't been able to keep their hands off her when she had been filthy and had a heart beat let alone when she was immortal and as beautiful that men fell to their knees at the sight of her.

_I will need your services next Friday. Make yourself available_

Antonia just bowed and left him to return to her torturing of the old man in her basement. He had caught her eye. There was something about the grizzled beard he had that reminded her of one of the slavers. A particularly nasty one. Antonia grinned as she trailed a fingernail down the corridor gouging a deep line in the brick and trailing dust on Lyrics fine expensive carpets. She was going to have some fun tonight.

Lyric shielded his thoughts until Antonia was too busy laughing over the mans screams. She had had her uses but now it was time for her to die.

What better way to gain Abigail's trust than to save a friend from a vampires clutches? He would get there just in time to save Tony from a violent death at Antonia's hands. Now how would he kill her? Slice her open first and let her scream?

No then Abigail would think him cruel.

Lyric sighed. He would probably simply stab her through the heart. Antonia wouldn't understand the threat and wouldn't resist until it was too late.

Still it would be nice to kill her. Her red hair reminded him too much of _her_. The one who made him and destroyed his perfect life.

The scroll laid spread out beside him, the ancient faded bloodstain just visible on the edge from the one woman he would ever care anything for. With a snarl Lyric rolled up the scrolls and prepared another delivery of perfect white roses.

He would make them all suffer as he had.

(

(_This is very different to what i have been doing so i would be really interested in what you think. Basically i need you to understand that Lyric is violent and hates women and well everybody. He may not be all there either. Please please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter Abby and the boys)_


End file.
